The Institute
by Zadien
Summary: Sakura use to be a student of Clow Reeds Institute but she ran away for personal reasons. Now in her new life she's being targetted so Clow sends his best pupils after her, to bring her home. But will she be safer there or will her heart suffer. S+S R&R p
1. Runaway

A.N. Hello, I'm on a writing spree this weekend. I went to a film during the weekend which inspired me to use an old original story of mine and to integrate the CCS gang into it. In this fic Saki and Tomoyo are eighteen. Naoko and Meilin are nineteen. Chiharu, Yamasaki, Tai(not in this chapter) are 20. Syaoran, Eriol, Benji and Rika are all 21. Touya, Ruby, Yuki are 27. Terada is 30+ and the other guardians are ageless.   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
{Gems} Another story, another disclaimer.  
  
{Z.D.} Uh-huh. I really like this fic, it'll have action in it which is more than the others do. And it's based on the old Owen and Fal fic  
  
{Gems} Which was based on a well known cartoon turned film.   
  
{Z.D.} Hence why I changed the O+F fic around.  
  
{Gems} Bull shit. Just do the disclaimer  
  
{Z.D.} *mutters darkly under her breath* I don't own CCS or possibly the underlying idea of the story, but the plot is kind off mine, and Tai and Benji are mine, when they appear.  
  
{Gems} Uh-huh and they won't if you people don't review!  
  
{Z.D.} Exactly so please review.  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
The Institute: By Zadien/Gems  
  
Chapter 1: Runaway.  
  
She was on the run again. This time it wasn't her life on the line as such, but the life she'd made for herself in Tokyo instead. She seemed to always be running. Yesterday it had been from the woman with the gun, though normally guns weren't something that bothered Sakura but that time she'd been willing to make a exception. Since the fact that she had been without her cards.   
  
This time she was running from an aura, from someone who she knew so well it made her heart ache. She muttered darkly under her breath as she ducked into a side alley, and raced down through the narrow claustrophobic street, ignoring the feeling of the darkness pressing around her. The only light came from the watery moonlight which was reflected of the murky puddles of water scattered along the rough route.   
  
She let her senses guide her, since her eyes hadn't adjusted to the gloom yet. There were mounds of cardboard boxes lining the walls, with soggy newspapers cushioning her foot steps so that they didn't echo down the quiet street. She glanced over her shoulder, and caught sight of the headlights of a car sweeping over the wall. They were getting nearer to the city, to her. She pushed herself harder. She knew that they knew she was running from her, and she knew some of them would be wondering why, but he knew. He always knew what she was thinking, even before she thought it.  
  
She thought back to earlier that night when she had first felt the aura that had sent her fleeing down the dark narrow streets of Tokyo.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"So Sakura what did you think of the film?", A pretty petite blonde asked her auburn headed friend as they positioned themselves on a wall by the round-about to wait for her father.  
  
Sakura took a slow considering bite of her ice-cream, enjoying the crack of the chocolate as her teeth pierced the outer coating of the smooth cream of the ice-pop. "I liked it, Kimi. The plot was good, the SFX were well done, the actors could've done better I think. The characters weren't properly developed I don't think, but I liked it, and the guys were cute."  
  
Kimi giggled. "Thought you'd like it, especially since the male actors mostly had brown hair, and we all know you have a thing for guys were brown hair."  
  
"Hoe?!", Sakura blushed at her friends teasing. "Well I like brown hair, I don't know why.", she lied.  
  
She knew exactly why, but elaborating on her cryptic comment would only have the memories she'd locked away so tightly, resurfacing again. That was something she wasn't prepared for yet. It was because she had been thinking about him, she would tell herself later, that she had felt his faint aura flick on like a light in the back of her mind, and that was why she had thought nothing of it. Instead she laughed as a small boy, who couldn't have been more than ten, tried to flirt with Kimi, who was eight years his senior. Kimi gave him her famous haughty I'm-too-good-for-you look as she asked him why he wasn't in his bed yet. Sakura felt a glimmer of pity for the young boy as he frowned before urging his skateboard away from them.  
  
"Kimi, you are evil."  
  
The blonde smiled brightly. "Of course, but it was for his own good. Kami only knows what could happen to the guy, if he tried flirting with the wrong person.", she affirmed applying lip balm to her lips before passing it to Sakura.   
  
Sakura nodded accepting the cherry lipbalm, then frowned as the aura became slightly brighter, so that she could feel it without concentrating on it. That wasn't right. He was way back in Tomeda, so why did she feel him as though he was coming near her? She shook her head, she was thinking to much. He had no clue where she was, and that was fine. He had made no movement to try and find her in the past two years, why would he start now? Even though that thought should have made her feel better, she was left with a feeling of emptiness, followed by a flicker of disappointment. She brushed away the feelings, she would not let her think of such things. She was happy here with her new friends and her new life. She would not let him ruin it from Tomeda.  
  
"So speaking of flirting, what about you and Tomato?"  
  
Sakura's hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from choking on her ice-cream. She stared at her friend, who burst out laughing at her expression.   
  
"Oh kami-sama Sakura, you should have seen your face." "Kimi, his name is Tomota."  
  
"So I mixed the letters about a bit. So how are things between you two?", she pried.  
  
Sakura sighed. "He's really nice, kind, sweet-"  
  
"Why do I feel there's a but coming?"  
  
"Demo, he's more naive than I am."  
  
Kimi chuckled. It was true the boy was extremely naive, if you mentioned the phrase flying pigs, he would literally think they could fly. In fact use any well known phrase and he'd take it literally. Kimi's favorite, 'It's a piece of cake' was a great wonder to Tomota, he kept asking why she said everything was a piece of cake, when there was no cake around. The boy was a bumbling baka, and he was clumsy and it wasn't cute clumsy like Sakura, but annoying clumsy. He constantly got on Kimi's nerves. But the boy was in love with Sakura, he kept singing songs about her during cheerleader practice, he even tried to join so he could be near her, much to Kimi's annoyance.  
  
"That's true. So how are you going to tell him?"  
  
Sakura grimaced. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt his feelings, then again, I don't want him to start chasing me around. I already have a shadow I don't want another one.", she looked down her emerald eyes troubled.  
  
"I could try telling him to back off, you know he's scared off me."  
  
"No, I don't want him to be too scared of you that he won't be my friend."  
  
Kimi sighed, fishing a tendril of beach blond hair out of her mouth and inspecting it for ice-cream. "Sakura not everyone can be your friend. Life would be dull if everyone was your friend."  
  
"No it wouldn't.", Kimi glanced at her skeptically. "I'm being naive again aren't I?"  
  
"You are, but you can see it so you're improving. Don't worry I won't turn you cynical. I'm already cynical enough for both of us."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "Arigatou Kimi, you're a great friend."  
  
"As great as that makes me feel, I always think you're keeping something from me Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura gave her friend, her famous I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about wide eyes look, which made Kimi laugh even as Sakura clutched something round her neck. Kimi had seen it once, when Sakura had turned up just two years ago, a small pendant of a yellow star circled with a pink circumference with a key at the bottom of the pick circle. It was very unusual, something Kimi had never seen and she was known around the school as a jewelry connoisseur. When she questioned Sakura about it, the young woman had immediately clamped up about it, but Kimi knew the girl well enough not to press, Sakura would open up when she was ready.  
  
It was then she noticed the look of anxiety in her best friends pure emerald eyes, and then there was a flicker of panic.  
  
"Sakura are you OK? It doesn't matter if you are hiding something, you're allowed to have secrets, it's what makes life interesting.", Kimi rambled uncertainly.  
  
Sakura shook her head, and if Kimi hadn't seen the raw fear in her friends eyes a few minutes ago, she wouldn't have thought anything was wrong. The mask of utter calm and the brilliant smile, would have fooled even the most suspicious person. It made Kimi wonder, how often had Sakura used that mask on her?  
  
"Iie, it's nothing Kimi. I'm just a little tired. Oh hey is that you're father's car?", Sakura pointed to the red car pulling round the circular mound in the middle of the road and rolled to a stop by the pavement down from them.  
  
"Hai. Ja ne Sakura. You'll be at school tomorrow, right?"  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded, not quite sure she would be anywhere in Tokyo the next day. She could feel him coming closer, and he wasn't alone. She pressed her lips together. She wouldn't let him take her back, not if she could stop him. She waved as Kimi and her dad drove off, then she fished about in her pocket. She hadn't brought her cards with her, after all she hadn't needed them until recently. Well she hadn't brought most of them, but she had brought 'The shot', 'The Shield' and 'The Time', but these cards weren't really any use against what was coming. So she took the time she had and she started running down the street towards the bad part of town, a place she knew she could hide in.  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
So that was how she had got the valuable warning, and how she was running through the bad part of town, in shoes that were only supposed to lend her height not speed. What she wouldn't give for 'The Dash' right now. But unfortunately it was back in her dorm aswell as everything else she owned, including her passport. She cut across the main street and heard the gunning of an engine.   
  
She ignored it and the biting wind that had suddenly whipped up. But it was natural, nothing magickal about this wind. She pulled her jacket tighter around her, and ran against the wind, which tossed her hair back so the tendrils slapped against her back like coils of rope. Her cheeks stung with the chilly nip. She wasn't dressed to be out in this type of weather. Instead she should've been back in the dorm, sleeping in her bed, without any care in the world except for what pop quiz she'd have in the morning.  
  
The aura's flared again. They were getting closer, but she knew she'd have a better chance of getting away if they were on feet.   
  
She caught sight of the park entrance and grinned. The pillars positioned across the pathway were to prevent cars from passing through. Sakura grinned deviously. She knew the park like the back of her hands, she'd visited the shrine, so many times with her best friend, in the center of the maze so she could run through the labyrinth with her eyes closed, of course they wouldn't be able to do that. She took off at a sprint and slid through the pillars easily.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran yanked the wheel viciously in order to control the car as it skidded again for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. He glanced in his rear view mirror, amber eyes narrowed.  
  
"Naoko will you please stop that.", he growled angrily.  
  
"Gomen nasaii Li, but you're driving too fast, and dangerously at that.", she winced as he took a passed a car when another car was approaching them. It was too close for her liking.  
  
The students of Clow Reeds institute for magickally gifted people all jerked forward as the car lurched again. If anyone drove past they would have thought the driver had hit the breaks too hard, too suddenly. The inhabitants in the car knew better. It was Naoko's mind which was absently controlling the car. Every time her fears got the better off her while Syaoran was driving, her magick would kick in and she would take over the driving mentally. It was her gift, though Syaoran would have called it a curse where driving was concerned. Naoko could communicate with all technology and machinery. She could switch the channel without a remote, control a computer without a mouse or keyboard, and drive without the steering wheel, brakes or gas pedal. Which was exactly what she was doing at that exact moment.  
  
"Naoko, quit watching me drive and concentrate on finding her."  
  
Naoko nodded. "I will, but she hasn't-", she broke off as she stared at the screen.   
  
There on the thin, flat, plasma monitor was a map of Tokyo and there on one of the streets was a small pink flashing light which was moving quite quickly along a path way. "Oh kusso, she's on to us Li."  
  
"How do you know that?" Eriol asked from his seat beside Li in the front. He took of his wire framed glasses which framed his azure eyes and began to wipe them clean.  
  
"She's on the move and she's moving fast.", Naoko informed them, her brown eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"Can you tell if she's using 'The dash'?", Tomoyo asked, concern flooding her amethyst eyes.   
  
Beside her Eriol placed a reassuring hand on her arm, while the other hand rested on his cap of navy blue hair.   
  
The screen zoomed in on the position of the pink dot. "No she's moving at regular pace."  
  
"Where exactly is she?", Syaoran demanded. "Yamazaki get on the line to Touya, tell him she's on the move."  
  
Yamazaki nodded, and foraged in the pocket of the passenger seat for the walkie-talkie. He began relaying the information Naoko supplied back to Touya who was in another SUV coming into Tokyo from the opposite side.  
  
"She's heading towards the park. Li, no vehicles are allowed in the park. It's only a pedestrian path.", Naoko looked up.  
  
"Oi, she's getting smart.", Meilin commented from the very back where she sat on her own.  
  
"It's a typical thing Ying Fa would do. She'll think she has a better chance of getting away if we're on foot.", he said matter-of-factly. The car lurched forward again. "God Dammit Naoko, concentrate on the computer and not on my driving."  
  
"Well if you weren't driving like you were trying to kill us, she wouldn't have to, my cute descendant."  
  
"Kuta bare, Eriol."  
  
"Oi, Naoko, I could put you under the illusion that you're at the beach.", Yamasaki suggested referring to his illusion magick. He could create alternate worlds, or illusions for people and make them believe it was real.  
  
"I hate the beach.", Naoko muttered, she'd prefer a haunted castle any day.  
  
"She's telling the truth.", Chiharu stated twirling a coil of chestnut hair around her finger.   
  
"Did you use your telepathy to deduce that?", Syaoran asked, sarcasm dripping off every word.  
  
"Nope.", she shot back, but refrained from saying anything else. She knew Syaoran was pissed off about Sakura leaving all those two years ago, and that didn't take telepathy to tell her that either. Everyone could see it from just looking at him. His handsome face was frowning in concentration and worry. Instead of pressing him anymore she commented on the slick, black leather, slightly padded, bodysuits they wore which were designed of course by Tomoyo. "Oi these outfits are totally sugoi."  
  
Tomoyo beamed with delight as she turned to face her chestnut eyed friend. "Thanks Chiharu. They're made of a flammable material and it's also bullet-proof for those who can't dodge the bullets."  
  
Everyone's gazes whipped to Yamazaki, whose dark eyes narrowed. "No fair, how was I supposed to know those men would fire when I convinced them that their guns were out of ammo."  
  
A loud explosion rang out, making everyone jump.   
  
"Meilin quit that!", Syaoran ordered wondering how the hell would they survive when they were so dysfunctional.   
  
Meilin looked at them, her crimson eyes filled with indignance. "I was only making popcorn.", she declared angrily, as two orbs of crimson light danced on her palm.  
  
"You do not use your powers to make popcorn.", Syaoran dragged his hands frustratedly through his thick chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Well *I* do. And I need popcorn, because I think tonight's going to be one hell of a show."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. This was going to be one hell of a night.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are we nearly there yet?", Meilin whined, her red orbs casting a creepy red hue onto the surrounding area.  
  
Ten minutes had passed and Syaoran was cutting through alleys in order to keep up with Sakura. The car swerved to a stop.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Is this the park, Naoko?"  
  
"Yeah-huh. She's near the center and still moving."  
  
"Ok minna split up and spread out. Touya's team is taking the other side of the park, and keep your radios' on, onagai.", he said pointedly looking directly at Yamazaki, who merely looked sheepishly at the ground. "Right Naoko team up with Meilin, Yamazaki and Chiharu and Eriol and Tomoyo, though I know I'll regret doing this but having you two girls together always ends up with the radios being used to discuss fashion outfits, and I'll work on my own. Keep radio silence, last thing I need is for one of you to alert her to my presence."  
  
"She'll know you're near by your aura.", Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Hence why I'll be hiding it."  
  
That being said the seven figures clad in black walked towards the park and melted into the shadows, to hunt for their prey. 


	2. Ghosts

Hey I'm back with this relatively short chapter, but I wanted to post this because I have my Leaving Cert tomoorow and I won't update for quite a while, thank you for all the reviews, they made me so happy.:-)  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
She dropped to the ground and winced as she went over on her ankle. She rotated her ankle and touched it tentatively.  
  
"Goddamn baka. This is all his fault.", she groaned, then stiffened in her spot.   
  
Something was wrong. She could no longer feel Syaoran, which wasn't good. If she couldn't feel him, then she wouldn't know where he was, which would make hiding a little difficult. She cursed him under her breath. Why did he have to be so difficult? Why did he always have to win. She damned him to hell, as she gathered her aura inside her to keep it hidden from him. Two could play that game.   
  
She hoisted herself up on to a wall, and looked down on the slope below. Her vision swimmed for a few seconds and then she jumped down, tucking herself into a ball to prevent injury. She stood up straight and inhaled the cool damp air. The wind had receded, so now only a balmy breeze ruffled her hair and stirred the trees. The air smelled of earth with faint traces of Cherry blossoms and smog.  
  
She could feel the faint auras of the others. Tomoyo and Eriol were paired together as usual. She could have wept when she felt the familiar caress of Tomoyo's aura. Her best friend who she had deprived herself of seeing for the past two years was only several Km from her. She had known what she was doing at the time, but it hadn't made things easier.   
  
There coming at her from the right was Meilin and Naoko. She smiled, remembering how Naoko had first reacted to finding out she had magick when Sakura had been twelve. Naoko had always had a way with machines, so it made sense for her magick to deal with them. Meilin's explosive personality was only matched by her explosive power. And to her left was Yamazaki and Chiharu, her protector. Chirharu had constantly stood up for her most of her time at the Institute, while Yamasaki could tell her tales which would have her absorbed in forever.   
  
Coming from the south she could feel the familiar aura of her oniichan as well as three others. Two she didn't recognize, the third one was Rika. Sakura's heart leapt to her throat. She was being surrounded and the most powerful weapons they had would be here soon. Her brother Touya and her....  
  
"And Syaoran.", she whispered saying his name out loud for the first time since she left.   
  
She gulped and brushed her self off. She headed purposefully towards the maze. Feeling the darkness growing thicker around her. She had to think logically. Syaoran would have them set up so that as soon as they were close enough they would be able to use their powers, and they would use them against her, she had no doubt about that. Yamasaki was the one she would be most worried about apart from Syaoran and Eriol. He could easily allude her and she would be none the wiser. She just had to remember that she was in a park and that they were close but not too close.  
  
She clutched the pendant tightly, ready to call upon her star whenever she needed it. She glanced anxiously over her shoulder. Her heart thundered in her head, and at every sound her pulse hitched. She damned him to hell again. It was he who was making her jumpy. She growled, then peered anxiously around the thick green foliage of the maze wall.   
  
***  
  
Eriol crept cautiously over the dew laden grass with Tomoyo by his side. She cast an admiring glance at her boyfriends profile. He intercepted the glance and smirked.  
  
"Stealing glances at my form, my sweet?"  
  
Tomoyo made a face. "Nope, just at my handiwork. How does it fit?"  
  
"Like a glove, Tomoyo or couldn't you tell?", he teased.  
  
"I could tell, I just want your perspective.", she said softly.   
  
A comfortable silence fell around them, as mist began to swirl around their feet hiding the grass. In the distance a dog barked agitated. The low hum of the busy city could be heard clearly carried easily over the soft zephyr which had suddenly risen. The moon filtered in, like strobes lighting the path way they walked over, and above them an owl screeched loudly piercing the silence.  
  
Tomoyo jumped at the sound, then lay a gloved hand by her throat to soothe her frayed nerves. Eriol glanced at her questionly. She laughed shortly to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine, Eri, but-", she paused to think over what she wanted to say. "What if Saki doesn't want to come back? What if we miss her and she escapes again? She could be in more danger still. Oh why did she have to leave?"  
  
"She won't get away. Li, won't let her. You know he won't. And Saki had her own reasons for leaving. Maybe she'll tell us and maybe if she ever does none of us will understand but she wanted to get away for a reason. It's up to her to share those reasons with us.", Eriol said softly placing his arm around her in a gesture of comfort.  
  
"I just wish she'd come to us.", she whispered softly. "I might've been able to help her. I've been so worried about her."  
  
He squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I know. We all have. Li and Touya especially."  
  
"I wish I knew what went on with them before she left. I know something happened."  
  
"Something probably did but we'll just have to wait. Patience is a virtue, my dear."  
  
"Hai, I know. But when was the last time I got to video tape her?!", she asked in mock anger, her fingers flexing on the handle of her camera. "She deprived me of video taping her eighteenth. Oh god Eriol, what will she be wearing and who did she celebrate with?"  
  
Eriol choked back a laugh. "Glad to see you're being practical."  
  
Tomoyo glared at him, then nudged him in the ribs, as they moved quietly closer to the maze where Naoko said she was, and where Eriol felt her presence.  
  
***  
  
Touya growled frustrated as he listened to Tai bicker with Rika again. If they were going to have a lovers tiff couldn't they at least wait until he found his sister or until they were an official couple. The two of them had been dancing round each other for the past couple of months. They were worse than the Kaijuu and the gaki, no wait *they* were worse, Sakura and Li had known each other since she was eight and him eleven, had grown up through their teenage years together. Li had always watched over Sakura near the beginning back at the Institute, always messing with her to annoy the older brother. Then the flirting and messing changed into something more when he turned eighteen and she turned fifteen, and then something between them had happened.   
  
Touya couldn't remember what it was that sent his kaijuu away. Not even Tomoyo knew, so something serious must have happened. He looked round and realized that he could no longer see the pink hue which had been extremely clear a minute ago had blinked out like a light. She knew they were there.   
  
This would make things a little more difficult. His team happened to be the weaker group, with only four of them. The guardians were back home teaching the younger ones. He sighed, if Sakura decided to come there way, they'd be in trouble. He frowned, he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let his sister walk out on him, or the gaki again. Not after the last time. The gaki had been devastated, even *he* had started to feel sorry for him. Something Touya Kinomoto had never thought would happen to him, having wanted the gaki dead for so long for even looking at his sister.   
  
His thoughts came to a halt when Benji came to walk beside him. He glanced at the younger boy with blonde spiked hair and royal sapphire blue eyes, American tanned skin over strong features. The boy, or should he say young adult, (he was after all 21), was one of the newest additions to the institute. He watched the young man stare fixedly at his hands which were glowing as though he was afraid that they'd spontaneously combust. He was having trouble getting a handle on his powers, but he was still a strong fighter. Touya could understand how he felt, he remembered how Sakura had been while she'd been transforming the Clow cards, with the gaki's help, of course. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Benji's voice penetrated his memories.  
  
"So what's Sakura like?"  
  
"She's kind, happy, puts everyone before herself, and is the gaki's.", Touya warned catching the glint in the young man's eyes.  
  
Benji laughed holding his hands up in the air. "Don't worry Kinomoto, I have no intention of going near your sister."  
  
Touya nodded. "Smart move."  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
"I don't know why Sakura left, though I know it has something to do with the gaki, he wouldn't be blaming himself otherwise."  
  
Benji grinned and looked up at the large labyrinth before them. Rika looked over at them.   
  
"Hey are we going in?"  
  
Touya glanced at all of them. "Hmm, I suppose so. That was where her aura emanated from a few minutes ago."  
  
"It's so dark. And Sakura with her fear of ghosts, it can't be good for her.", Rika murmured.   
  
"That may just be the key to capturing her.", Tai said motioning towards Touya who only agreed with him by nodding his head once in affirmation.  
  
They entered the labyrinth, Touya leading with Rika and Tai walking in arms linked, and Benji bringing up the rear keeping an eye over his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran growled as he came face to face with another green wall. Luckily this time he hadn't walked into it. He sighed heavily, trying to feel where her aura had last been. He had believed it to be in the center of the maze, but he wasn't so sure now. Darn her, why did she always have to do this. He punched his anger into the maze wall, and was glad to see that a hole didn't appear.  
  
An explosion to his left had him grabbing his radio and switching it onto a familiar frequency.  
  
"Meilin quit that!", he whispered urgently, feared she'd start Sakura running again.  
  
"It wasn't me!", Meilin exclaimed followed by Naoko telling her to shut up.  
  
"It must've been you."  
  
"I don't think it was Meilin.", Yamasaki's voice came through.  
  
"If it wasn't Meilin, then who was it?"  
  
"I have no idea.", Eriol answered. "But who ever it is they're getting closer we better get Sakura before they get her."  
  
Syaoran nodded shutting down the radio. He strode determinedly down the dark passage. He'd get Sakura back if it was last thing he did. He'd missed her, missed being able to just talk to her when everything was too tough, or just to talk to her when ever he wished. In the time he'd known her she had become his best friend and soon that had turned into something more. Hard to believe though, after all he hadn't gotten off the best start with her. He could still remember the first time they had met.   
  
He had moved to Tomeda when he'd been twelve to attend Clow Reed's Institute, and for a while it had been just him there with others who couldn't match his level of magick. He would head to the town often just to relieve pent up energy, and it was one of those times while exiting the museum that he had met Sakura for the first time. She had come racing round the corner on her roller blades, almost toppling him over. He had immediately taken a dislike to her, and every time he had seen her surround by her adoring friends, he had immediately spat scathing comments at her, having no clue how it would affect the cheerful beauty.   
  
He knew it now that he'd been jealous of her with her happy life, her adoring family and friends and her ability to be constantly cheerful no matter what. Soon came the time he'd been waiting for, the opening of the Clow book to choose the card master/mistress. He had believed it would be him, and he had been shocked and had felt betrayed when the light had shot out and chose Sakura while she'd been taking a short cut home. Of course the stuffed animal had been happy about the arrangement. He, on the other hand, had not made her life easy when she'd joined the school, instead he'd tried to make her life miserable, but he hadn't been successful.   
  
She had many friends in the short time, including being friends with his annoying cousin Eriol, her best friend Tomoyo, the rabbit Yukito/Yue and then the stuffed animal as well as her friends from school. He on the other hand only had Meilin, but he hadn't needed anyone. Things just went on like that for almost a year even though he'd been developing a grudging respect for her determination, and good nature.   
  
Things had changed when he'd gotten in trouble with the police. Someone resembling him had begun harassing the town. No one had believed that it hadn't been him. He'd felt betrayed and more alone than ever until a certain emerald eyed beauty had come up to him and told him she believed him, before hugging him tightly. At first he'd been shocked by this abrupt show of affection, but after awhile he soon got use to it, and he'd come to need it, and he missed it when they fought. They had formed a pretty tight friendship when she'd begun to transform the Sakura cards, and the friendship had turned into something more when she had turned 14.  
  
He could still remember how she felt in his arms, her scent, taste. He really had missed her, but he was angry she'd left that night, the night he'd told her he'd loved her. It had been the Valentines day before her seventeenth birthday, and he had gone to her room like he did every other night when there was thunder and lightning out. She had been cowering on her bed in her pj's and he had never seen her look so cute and innocent. She had beamed happily when she had caught sight of him and it was later on while he was comforting her that he had told her he loved her, and she had told him she felt the same. She had fallen asleep in his arm, but the next morning he had woken up and she'd been gone.  
  
He clenched his fists angrily. How could she have just left him like that? If she hadn't felt the same way she should have just told him instead of leading him on and lying like that. He couldn't forgive her for that. Growling he walked further into the maze.   
  
***  
  
Sakura whimpered softly, her head whipping round hearing a low moan carry through the cold dark passage. She had been so busy running from them all that she had forgotten that she was afraid of ghosts. Now sitting by the shrine she could remember Takato and Ryu telling her that the shrine was dedicated to the people who had died in the earthquake decades ago. A shiver shot down her spine and her heart jumped to her throat. She heard another sound and trembling she sank to the ground. She pulled her aura further into her thinking that no one would be able to sense her not even the ghosts. She shrank back into the corner, hearing a sound behind her of footsteps.   
  
She muffled a whimper as a figure appeared in the darkness.  
  
"So you thought you could hide from me?!", his voice rang out.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry for the delay. Please review, plzzzzzzz. 


	3. Easier to run, then again maybe not

I hope you guys enjoy this. I made it extra long in my opinion, to celebrate finshing my exams. That's right folks I'm off for the summer, but I do have to get a job so I won't be posting all of the time because I've got other fictions to write too. But hey enjoy. The song is "Easier to run", by Linkin Park from their album Meteora so I have to thank Richard for giving it to me. So any way please review. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first to chaptors I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
{Z.D.} I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I do own Tai and Benji. Oh by the way Gems is relaxing listening to Linkin Park, just in case any one was wondering why she wasn't making me do any disclaimers. If you don't get this reference read my other stories people, they're getting lonely.  
  
  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
Sakura froze another tingle shooting down her spine but this time it wasn't from fear but longing. She knew that voice so well. Had longed to hear it as much as she feared to hear it. Her heart ached suddenly, and a wave of desire flowed over her, but she suppressed it. This wasn't the time. She had to remain hiding. She glanced up and saw his silhouette. It was there in front of her outlined in a glow of forest green which flared suddenly with anger, and intensified. Syaoran. She shrank back into the little ball she'd curled herself into.   
  
"I can hide my aura too.", he declared, and his aura suddenly disappeared and she was left in the darkness.  
  
Suddenly her heart began to hammer in her chest and her breathing became shallow. She didn't know where he was. Every sense was on overdrive trying to sense where he was. Every nerve was tingling while her aura wanted to burst out and mingle with his, like it had done so many times during her youth, but she wasn't young and things had changed. She tensed up hearing a twig snap to her left. If she ran to her right now, she might have surprise on her side and he might be disorientated enough for her to out run him. But then again, he had everyone else on standby, she'd never out run them. If only she'd had the dash with her. She had no defense against them, but she'd never really had any defense against him in the first place.  
  
"Stop playing Sakura and come out now."  
  
Sakura winced hearing her name from his lips, he use to call her Ying Fa, it was his name for her, no one else called her that. But now she'd been demoted to Sakura, ordinary Sakura, not 'his' Ying Fa. She closed her eyes against the threatening tears and bunched up her fists. If he was going to call her Sakura she'd very well stop calling him Xiao Lang and plain old Syaoran, only he wasn't plain old Syaoran, if he had been things would have been simpler. But she couldn't and wouldn't think that way. Instead she stayed where she was.  
  
Syaoran could have growled with frustration. Where was she? She had to have been practicing, usually she wasn't so good at hide and seek, unless she really didn't want to be found. But he wouldn't think that way. He couldn't. He needed her, he could admit that, he loved her, but if she continued this way he was going to be furious with her.   
  
Then he heard a faint movement and in the gloomy darkness he could see the slightest curled up figure on the ground in front of him. He smirked. He glided to were she was, with hardly a sound. Even though he'd made no sound, she still tensed up. Not waiting any longer he spoke up.   
  
"So this is where you've been hiding.", he stated watching her jump and cringe.  
  
Angered at her reaction, he hauled her to her feet. He pressed her against the hedge facing him. He couldn't see her eyes. Those Emerald pools he'd longed to see out of his dreams for so long. As though the fates had been listening to his wish, the moon glided out of the clouds and bathed them in a pale watery light, which illuminated her ethereal beauty. Two years had changed her. Her hair was longer with waves, though the same auburn. It fell to the top of her perfect breasts, with pieces falling alluringly around her face. Her face had fined down. The bones were more refined and gave her a look of class and aristocracy. The skin was the colour of peaches and cream and he had to curb the urge to reach out and discover whether it still felt like satin. But it was her eyes, that did it. Made his legs turn to water and his brain to mush. Those amazing Emerald orbs, which at the moment were hidden by the lids of her eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes.", he ordered.  
  
He had no idea what he was going to do to her. Yell at her for putting him through two years of complete misery having no clue where she was or what she was doing, only knowing that she was alive. Or should he just rejoice because she was back with him, or what? All thoughts flew out of his head when her eyes snapped open and emerald met amber, but not for the first time. He gazed into them, drowning in the infinite of crystal green, and his breath caught, just as her aura flared around her, and called to his.   
  
Without thinking he pinned her to the hedge and attacked her lips with a hunger that only she could sate. He plunged his hands into her hair, that he was crazy about. He'd never grow tired with her hair just as he would never grow bored of kissing her. He parted her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers. Their tongues danced an intricate dance only they knew, as his hand sought hers and their fingers linked together. He felt her sigh and melt against him. Her free arm reached up and wound around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her.   
  
He hadn't felt her in two years, hadn't tasted her in two years, but she was still the same Sakura as he remembered. His Ying Fa. She was the only one who could send his heart racing, or make his pulse hitch with fear. Only she could do that. Her scent of cherry blossoms over powered his senses, teasing him. He sighed as he felt the satin texture of her skin under his hands. He really had missed her, no one could replace his Ying Fa, no one.   
  
They parted staring at each other. To please himself Syaoran caught her lower lip and tugged it with his teeth, watching her eyes cloud over with please. Her face was flushed, lips red and swollen, and her breasts heaved with every breath. He drank her in with his eyes, burning this picture of her into his mind in case she ever succeeded in running from him again, which would be impressive seeing he planned to chain her to him from now on.  
  
His lips sought hers again in a soft kiss. Again he sent her senses floundering in a sea of him. She would drown in him, just as she could get drunk on him. And she gladly would to. He was the only man who could send her over the edge of sanity and bring her back again, and he was the only one who would. But just as she was about to lose herself in him again, the memories and thoughts which had made her leave in the first place crept into her mind, piercing through the please with a keen blade.   
  
She shoved him away. "No, I can't."  
  
Syaoran broke away trying to catch his breath. He stared at her, amber eyes betrayed. "Sorry.", he muttered curtly striding away from her.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, It's not you're fault it-"  
  
He cut her off with a murderous glare which had her heart rate speeding up with fear.   
  
"Don't dare Kinomoto.", he ordered.  
  
Kinomoto? She hadn't been called that since she'd been ten. Dammit what was going on with him. "I'm sorry Li, was there something you wanted?", she returned icily.  
  
"We've come to take you back.", it wasn't a request but a command.  
  
"No, I can't-"  
  
"You seem to be saying that a lot Kinomoto, pity it doesn't mean shit here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm taking you back. You have no say in the matter."  
  
"I...", she cut herself off before she said 'can't' again.  
  
"Can't?", he smirked. "Yes you can. I'm pulling rank on you. You're going home."  
  
"It's not my home anymore.", she retorted.  
  
"Fine you're going back to the institute where you brother, guardians and friends are."  
  
He said nothing about boyfriend, she noted. She shivered at the cold tone. Why did he have to be so unemotional and so aloof. She couldn't reach him when he was like this.  
  
Suddenly everything that had been building up inside him spilled over. "Do you have any idea how worried they were about you? Tomoyo cried herself to sleep thinking that she hadn't been a good friend.", he paused to let that sink in. "Touya went nuts and took it out on everyone else before breaking down and blaming himself. Your father had police every where looking for you, before believing you had died. Nothing that Clow told him would reassure him. The boys were busy trying to make sure none of the girls ended up harming themselves."  
  
Sakura stared at him as every accusation cut at her. She knew they wouldn't react well but she hadn't expected them to blame themselves. So far though he hadn't said anything about himself.  
  
"What about you?", she asked meekly.  
  
Syaoran stopped then laughed harshly. "What about me?! You leaving proved enough that I don't matter to you. What do you want me to say? Tell you how upset I was so you can take some perverse pleasure out of it? I loved you, and you left. What does that tell you?"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, so that her emerald orbs darkened and glistened in the moonlight, adding to her beauty. Disgusted with himself Syaoran turned away. He couldn't look at her, not with out wanting her.   
  
Luckily for him the others turned up at this point. Meilin watched her cousin worriedly as Tomoyo squealed happily seeing her best friend. She ran to her, then paused frowning as she caught the look of grief on her best friends face.   
  
"Sakura are you ok?"  
  
"You do want to come back don't you?", Chiharu asked as she moved closer to her friend, Rika placed a hand on her shoulder holding her back, to let Tomoyo talk to her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Tomoyo. And Li politely informed me that I am going home.", she said softly, her voice wavering over the names.  
  
Meilin frowned at what Sakura had said and what her cousin looked like. Death warmed up. What the hell had happened before they had arrived. What had her baka of a cousin done this time? Sometimes he was his own worse enemy.  
  
Little did she know that Tomoyo was wondering the same thing, only she was intending to find out what was wrong. She was about to ask when Touya forced his way through he group of people to his little sister.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu, don't you ever do that to me again. You hear me? Do you have any realization how worried we were?!", he demanded.  
  
Sakura looked up at her brother. The glistening tears trembled and fell spilt down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Touya."  
  
Touya's dark brown eyes softened and he threw his arms round her in a comforting embrace. Sakura smiled feeling the solid warmth of her brother and relaxed into it. Naoko looked up from her lap top and glanced at Tomoyo, and mouthed 'Is she ok?'. Tomoyo shrugged.   
  
"Come on lets go. Are they any closer?", Syaoran asked in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Naoko nodded. "They are heading in from the South of Tokyo, but I think they have a helicopter."  
  
"Who?" Benji asked tearing his gaze from Meilin.   
  
"We don't know but at a guess I'd say that they're the ones who attacked Sakura and us.", on seeing Sakura's confused look, she added. "Clow told us. He's been keeping an eye on you, it was the only way to keep Syaoran at home otherwise he would've been out on the streets searching for you.", she teased.  
  
"Shut up Naoko.", he ordered, before striding out of the maze.   
  
Everyone watched him leave. Eriol sighed, his cute little descendant happened to be always making his life worse. "Come on troops we better be heading back to the vans. Rika, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Benji and Tai in the Touya's ride, Rika drive. Rest in our van, I guess Syaoran'll be driving. Naoko you're driving backup."  
  
"Hai, L.T."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran drove in complete silence. No one made a sound. In the passenger seat Sakura stared out the window with her Sakura book on her lap, from when they'd gone back to her apartment to retrieve it. Unknown to him she was watching him in the reflection, so she caught the sly glances he sent her. Touya sat in the very back watching the tension between the gaki and the Kaijuu, while keeping Meilin pinned down from making tiny glowing sparks fizzle in the air between the two in the front. Syaoran had finally become bored of hearing the phrase "Look at the sparks fly between those two.", that he had sent Touya into the back with her. Tomoyo lay with her head resting on Eriol who sighed heavily from the tension in the room, while Naoko watched the computer screen. Finally growing bored of the silence she turned on the radio, with her powers, so that when the music blasted out it made everyone in the car jump.  
  
[It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone]  
  
"Well how appropriate is this song?", Meilin asked on hearing the first line of Lyrics.  
  
Sakura whipped round and pinned her with the identical glare of Syaoran's. Meilin choked and sat back in her chair keeping her eyes glued to the window.  
  
[Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played]  
  
Syaoran smirked, yeah this song was appropriate to all of them. He tensed on seeing car headlight sweep over the mirror. He sighed watching it turn off the road onto a by-way.   
  
[(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)]  
  
Suddenly the car swerved violently. Everyone was thrown to the side, except Naoko who seemed to expect it.  
  
"Naoko I to-", He broke off as an explosion ripped through the air, and fire licked the ground they'd just been on a few seconds ago. Sakura smiled on seeing it. "You were saying?"  
  
She turned to Naoko. "What just happened?"  
  
"Chopper above us.", she replied not tearing her eyes from the monitor.   
  
"Kusso!"(shit?), Li spat as a car exploded.   
  
[It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone]  
  
Another car tried to swerve it but ended up crossing the lane in front of a truck. The driver had no time to swerve and the truck drove over the car. Everyone winced as breaking glass and the crunching of metal rang through the night. Screams split the silence.  
  
[Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path]  
  
Syaoran punched the gas, as Sakura ran through all the cards she could use. "Naoko you have to take out the Helicopter!", she ordered, her voice was steady not betraying her frayed nerves.  
  
"But it'll crash into us."  
  
"It won't, I promise."  
  
"What are you planning to do Sakura?", Syaoran demanded.  
  
Even in the tense atmosphere she still felt a glimmer of triumph as he called her by her name. "Just wait and see Syaoran."  
  
He glanced up and their eyes met for a second. A faint smile played on his lips before he turned back to the road, before pulling in, enabling the two girls to get out and use their magick, while Eriol provided a cloak of invisibility for them so no-one would see them.  
  
[(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)]  
  
Sakura pulled out her pendant. "O Key of the star...", the star began to twirl within the circle. "With powers burning bright...", a glowing orb surrounded the key. "Reveal the staff....", the orb began to ascend into the air, and her circle formed beneath her feet lighting up the room. "...and shine your light. Release!", the orb disappeared and the star stopped above her head. A gust of wind rose up in a spiral around her. The key elongated and a staff formed from the key. Sakura grabbed it and twirled it round in front of her, striking a pose at the end. Then out of her pocket she pulled out a card.   
  
As she did this Naoko rubbed her hands together to form friction. Then she placed both palms towards the chopper and watched as tiny threads of static electricity wove their way out of her palms and entered the chopper. She closed her eyes concentrating on where she wanted the electricity to effect. There was an explosion from the chopper and sparks of orange and blue fizzled round it. Meilin cheered on hearing the small blast.   
  
[Just watching in the sun  
  
All of my helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change]  
  
The chopper began it's nose dive towards them. They all waited with baited breath to see what Sakura would do. She watched it silently, a false bravado of confidence surrounding her. Just then two hands slipped around her waist and held her tight. She glanced back at Syaoran who smiled at her reassuringly. Taking that as her cue, she threw the card into the air, and touched the tip of the staff to it.  
  
"Void! Swallow up the chopper so it can do us no harm. Void release and dispel!"  
  
[It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone]  
  
A black hole formed under the diving machine and they watched in awe as it sank into the hole disappearing into think air. Sakura smiled brightly. The card which caused her so much trouble had been their salvation. As the card returned she turned to them and looked at their awed faces.   
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran released his grip from her waist and smiled slightly, before heading back to the car. "Don't think you're getting away that easily Sakura. Get into the car.", he ordered his icy demeanor returning.   
  
Sakura growled. "Mou, Syaoran, sometimes you can be such a downer."  
  
[It's easier to run  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
  
It's easier to go  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)]  
  
When they finally reached home Sakura had fallen asleep. Naoko and Meilin were discussing everything that had happened that night silently as not to wake the sleeping beauty. Syaoran sighed. He crossed to her side of the car and lifted her out of the car gently so that he didn't disturb her. Touya and Eriol watched shaking their heads slightly, knowing that the next few weeks were not going to be boring, while Tomoyo watched the scene through her camera lens, and whispered a small "Kawaii.", to herself.  
  
Syaoran sighed as Sakura stirred in her sleep and wound her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the chocolate brown hair which brushed the collar of his black top. She smiled softly in her sleep. "I missed you Xiao Lang.", she whispered.  
  
"And I you, Ying Fa."  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
Aww sweet. Now please remember to review. It'll make Gems feel better for failing her biology exam so that she can't go to her favorite college. Please, she's blaming me and she won't let me write anymore if you can't find it in your hearts to review. 


	4. Changed

Sorry for the long wait. So here's chapter four. Hope you all enjoy. OK to those who reviewed thank you.   
  
Urban Cinderella: I love your stories, they are so amazing though why your surprised at so many reviews is beyond me. You're so talented. So I started writing this after you reviewed which was ages ago.  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf: Thank you for the review, all I have to say is that as for the kawaii S+S moments there isn't going to be much here.  
  
Kamikaze, pika-ki, Alex C, SaKuRa LoVa, midnight wolf223, Ria, ashley-chan, Iris, Winged Guardian, SailorSun1, Kinomoto, ScarleT RoSe, MimiGhost, Mini Sweety, Sakura Angel.   
  
Thank you all so much, I live for reviews, you're all so kind. So here's the next chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
In a silent, dark gloomy wing of the mansion a figure moved along a high ceilinged room with only the barest of light illuminating him. He moved fluidly with the sword executing amazing moves with skill and perfection only shown by a master of the arts. To the observer it would have resembled an ancient ritual dance. The movements flowed into each other so that they could mesmerize just as easily as they could kill. As he moved he kept his mind empty, he couldn't afford to clutter it with thoughts, especially ones of her, god knows, it was his thoughts of her that had kept him from having a comfortable nights sleep. Hence why he was down training at three in the morning. True, since he was three he had been up at five every morning to practice with his sword. The Elders had said that sword fighting taught agility, grace and discipline, all things needed in a good leader. It was probably the one and only thing that Syaoran had actually agreed with the Elders on. Bunch of stuffy, stuck up, busy bodies, he thought, and he was being kind.   
  
He thrust his sword at his invisible opponent, then parried. Then parry, parry, thrust, thrust, parry, thrust. He backed off, raising his weapon over his head, while balancing on one leg, then smoothly he stepped forward sweeping the blade out and at the same time twirling to jab his elbow into the imaginary foes face. Quickly and without thought he returned to his stance to block.   
  
He wiped his arm across his forehead, and sighed heavily. dropping his sword, he leaned against the wall, slugging a bottle of water. As he did so he allowed his thoughts to wander, to her. She had left him so long ago without a single explanation and tonight when he had finally found her, she hadn't wanted to come back. Why?! Was being with him such a terrible fate? He had never claimed to be a good person. He'd always been cold, aloof, driven, stubborn and selfish, but she had been the only one to try to break through the ice and succeed. She had broken through, opened him up and left him vulnerable. He punched his fist into the wall.   
  
She hadn't even told him why she had left that evening. Instead she had just complained that she couldn't. "I can't.", had been her exact words. Since when did Sakura Kinomoto understand the meaning of the words 'I can't.' She was one of the most determined people he knew, she had a stubborn streak to rival his. Of course he had never told her that. He smiled remembering just once when she had said those words, it had taken only a few comforting words from him, to bring out her determined streak again, to help her succeed.   
  
Would she ever turn to him, like she had before? Now that she had been out in the real world, had dealt with things on her own, would she come to him? Tell him things, she wouldn't tell others? Or had their whole relationship changed? Of course it had changed, he scolded himself. Hadn't she called him Syaoran earlier, though technically he only had himself to blame for that, after all he had called her Sakura, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He winced when he remember the flash of hurt in her eyes when he had called her Kinomoto. He had let his anger get the better of him, let his anger take control and he had risked losing her. He'd have to keep his temper on a leash around his willful Ying Fa, she wouldn't take his anger easily, it would only prove to rile her.   
  
His gaze flicked to the ceiling as he heard a floor board creak from the room above, which he figured was Sakura's. Smirking a little, he walked towards the main stairs.   
  
***  
  
Sakura grumbled darkly under her breath as she shoved her clothes into her duffel bag. She winced as a floor board creaked then she shifted the tight black outfit that Tomoyo had made for her, so that it sat on her like a second skin. It was the perfect outfit for a stealthy breaking or entry or else, as she was about to use it for, an escape. She lifted her book of Clow and placed on the top of her clothes, and made sure the lock on it was secure in case her magick, for some reason she couldn't fathom, failed. She doubted it would ever happen, but just to be on the safe side. She glanced round the room that she had occupied since she'd been young. It was strange to be back here. The room hadn't changed much. The walls were the same cherry pink, the windows were wide and large, leading out to a balcony which over looked the small cherry blossom garden. She had loved going out in the early mornings to sit on her balcony while the sun was just rising and the cherry blossoms were ladened with due. A scene she had cherished while she'd lived in the center of Tokyo. Her bed and vanity chest, wardrobe had all remained the same. Although she had found many new outfits, no doubt donated from Tomoyo's extensive collection, and her teddy bear collection had increased slightly, but it still included the special green teddy bear. Smiling softly, she crossed to it and lifted it up. His aura still lingered over it, a comforting feeling. She pulled it round her, snuggling into it like a blanket.   
  
She sighed heavily sitting down on the bed. She had missed him, she could easily admit that. She had known she would, when she had left that she would miss him. It had been a sharp searing pain at the start, then it became a dull throbbing ache that she could ignore. Soon she hadn't felt anything at all, except for a prick of pain in her heart every time she thought of him, but apart from that it seemed that she was handling things fine, getting along with her life. She realized now that she had been deluding herself. She hadn't just missed him, she had needed him, and that was a revealation she wasn't too comfortable with. This constant need to be around him, was suffocating. She was independent and her desire to be around him, had frightened her. Maybe to a degree, that was what made staying away easier, or more vital.   
  
She glanced around her empty room. She really hated to run away, she hadn't even seen Kero, and leaving him had been hard, but she needed for him to stay there and protect the institute and part of her wished to see her father and brother and talk to Clow Reed, but she had to leave and she had to leave now. How could any of them understand? She knew if she had explained why she left, they would have said that things would be different, but she knew that they wouldn't have been and they wouldn't be. Leaving was best for everyone. Soon she'd come back, but she shouldn't be back yet. It was for their safety.   
  
She lifted up her duffel bag and tossed it effortlessly over her shoulder. She moved towards the window, wincing again as a floorboard creaked. She should be safe, no one would be awake at this time, they would all be safely asleep. She took a glance round her old room once more and sighed, quickly she tiptoed back to the bed and she tucked the teddy into her duster pocket and pushed open the double doors leading to the balcony. She decided against using magick knowing that, that would alert everyone to her escape. Tossing the bag onto the ground, she tucked her aura deep inside her. Then taking a deep breath she estimated the height to the ground, gathering her courage, she jumped off the balcony, repeating the movement she had done two years ago. This time the sky was calm, not like the tempest which had been active the night she'd escaped.   
  
She hit the ground with minimum noise, balancing her weight on the balls of her toes and tips of her fingers. Glancing around she rose to her feet and smiled when she realized the coast was clear. She lifted the bag and stalked off towards the gate, almost wanting to whistle a tune.   
  
The moon was out and almost full, bathing the world in the palest light. Every so often the balmy breeze would blow puffs of clouds over it to dim the light, but so far everything was visible. She could make out the cherry trees to her left, the large archway which led to the small maze she had created with 'The Vine', she could hear the lapping of water from the outdoor pool and the groaning of the old rope ladder in the obstacle course that Yuki had set up for them. It was a beautiful evening, hard to believe that only a few hours ago she and Naoko had knocked out a helicopter and removed it's existence.   
  
She still couldn't figure out why they had attacked, though if she was being honest, then she knew she hadn't really stopped to think much about it. After all she had fallen asleep almost immediately after they had returned to the car. There really hadn't been any reason for a chopper to attack them and it was a little risky to attack them in the middle of a busy free way. She thanked God for Naoko's quick reflexes, otherwise they would have been dead.   
  
A slight snap of a twig behind her had her freezing in her spot. She glanced over her shoulder, but only saw the shadows of the thick shrubbery. Her eyes widened, anything could be hiding within the shadows. Animals, fierce predators, murderers, stalkers, or worse, ghosts! She shuddered, then shrugged off the fear. That was absolutely pointless, if she was going to escape, scaring herself wasn't the way to go.   
  
She walked on. She wasn't that far from the gate, all she had to do was clear it and she'd be homefree.   
  
"Where are you going this time?", his voice asked resigned.   
  
Sakura stiffened and still retained the presence of mind to drop the bag before kicking it under the nearest bush. "Going?", she asked innocently. "No where. I was just getting some fresh air."  
  
"Really?", he said stepping out of the shadows into the light of the moon.   
  
She sighed heavily. "Yes, Syaoran, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering, didn't want to wake up tomorrow morning to find you had done another runner."  
  
She gulped. How did he know her so well? She averted her eyes so that she would be spared seeing the intense look in his amber eyes, but even though she couldn't see it, she could feel the heat of it burning into her, spiraling through her. She tried to swallow the longing he was stirring. She shook it off, it wasn't real. She was just feeling an echo of what she had felt for him when she was younger, but that had only been childish and she was no longer a child. She had grown up, matured, she was no longer the dependent child she'd been, she didn't need him. She could live perfectly well without him, hadn't she proved that.   
  
"I wasn't leaving.", she said tightly.  
  
He quirked a brow. "So you've added lying to your many talents."  
  
She shuddered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lets not beat around the bush. Why would you be carrying a bag with you to get some air?"  
  
"Um, would you believe me if I said, I was taking it for a walk?", then she cursed herself. "Ah, what bag?"  
  
Syaoran snorted. "What bag, indeed.", he pulled out his pendant and with a thought he wielded a sword, without a word he brought forth a parchment with Chinese writing. Deftly he placed the flat of his blade to the ofuda and called out: "Wind, come to my aid.", a gust of wind burst out of the paper and rotated under the bush, blowing the branches out of the way and revealing her bag, before lifting her bag and bringing it out into the open.   
  
She winced on seeing it, her plan foiled. Then desperation squeezed her heart. "Please Syaoran, I need to go.", she pleaded.  
  
He stepped back from her, a stricken expression on his face. "Why? No, you can't."  
  
"I have to. You don't understand."  
  
"You're right I don't understand. Why do you have to leave?", his expression returned to the cold one she remembered from her childhood, and her pulse hitched at it. This was his resolute expression, the one he used when he wasn't going to budge.  
  
"If you cared anything about me then you would let me leave.", she resisted the urge to wince. She hated to use that phrase, hated that she would be reduced to pleading and to playing on his emotions. It wasn't fair, but she had to. Couldn't he see she was trying to do it for them, him? It was better for everyone this way.   
  
"Care?", he demanded harshly. "How would you understand the meaning of the word? You left your family and you didn't even send them anything to let them know you were safe. You've changed Sakura, and I'm not even sure I like the person you've become. But just so you know, if you leave this place, then be warned I will come after you and no orders from Clow Reed will shake me.", he delivered the threat in a deathly cold tone, that made her shudder in fear.   
  
She stiffened and straightened her spine against the onslaught of emotions she didn't want. "Damn you to hell.", she hissed before lifting her bag and marching back to the house.  
  
He followed her smugly, but inside his heart broke. She wasn't the same, she had changed. And he didn't like it one bit, but he would deal with it. If she didn't need him, then he didn't need her. If she was going to be cold to him, he could be the same to her. He followed her as she stomped up the stairs, she walked into her room and slammed the door. He raised his eyes to heaven and shook his head. She was behaving like a child, but he didn't doubt that she would attempt to sneak out again, so grabbing a chair from near the phone table, he placed it outside her door and sat down, before falling asleep.   
  
Sakura crawled into bed after changing into her pj's. Tears filled her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and soaked the pillow case. She didn't want to love him, didn't want to need him, and she wouldn't. She didn't want to be acting on emotions which were based on feelings from her childhood. She didn't want to hurt him when she left again. Because she was going to leave, and when she did, she didn't want to feel the same pain again. And she needed distance, time to figure out if the feelings she was feeling towards him were real, or were they some sort of fantasy feeling she had based on her memories. She curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep and on feeling him outside, she pulled her aura inside her.   
  
***  
  
Meilin looked at Syaoran's sleeping figure and exchanged glances with Tomoyo, who shrugged. He was really going to feel pain when he woke up, but with it being Syaoran, she knew he wouldn't let it show. What bugged her was, what the hell was he doing sleeping outside Sakura's room? She was used to him sleeping in Sakura's room but never on a chair outside it. Then it hit her, one look at Tomoyo's shocked face confirmed that Tomoyo knew as well. Sakura had made a run for it and Syaoran had stopped her, but he hadn't trusted her to not run away again.   
  
Tomoyo poked Syaoran. He grumbled in his sleep, something about escaping, then he rolled off the chair. He hit the floor with a thud and both girls had to hold their sides to prevent themselves from bursting out laughing. He looked up blearily and caught sight of the two girls with shaking shoulders. He glowered at them, rubbing a hand over his face. Running a hand through his unruly chocolate brown hair he glanced at his watch and winced.   
  
"I slept in.", he muttered, voice groggy with sleep.  
  
Meilin nodded. "Yep, you should go get a shower. We'll check in on Sakura."  
  
Syaoran nodded and hurriedly got to his feet but not before Meilin spotted the way he flinched on Sakura's name. When he was well out of their way, she looked at Tomoyo.   
  
"Did you see..."  
  
"He winced at Sakura's name.", Tomoyo confirmed.  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. Why did things have to be so complicated between them? Nodding to her companion, she knocked on the door, then entered. Sakura was lying on the bed, almost engulfed by her quilt. She lay on her stomach, arm flung out across the bed. Both her friends smiled at the sight. Sakura was still the same as ever.   
  
Tomoyo crept over to her side, and crouched beside her best friend. "Sakura, wake up."  
  
"No.....Kimi....sleeeeeep.....need....himmmm.", their sleeping friend mumbled then rolled over.  
  
Meilin smirked. Walking over, she tugged on the quilt, easily removing it from the sleeping girl. The cold surrounded Sakura, and her eyes blinked open.   
  
"Hoeee?!", she sat up looking around her bewildered. It took a while for her to realize where she was and when she did, her eyes turned eloquent with sorrow. "What did I do?"  
  
"Um, Sakura are you ok?", Tomoyo asked sitting on the bed beside her, stroking her hair out of her face to soothe her.   
  
"Hai, I'm fine, it was for the best.", she mustered up a sunny smile.  
  
Again the two older girls exchanged glances. "Well you should get up, breakfast is ready and we have classes to go to."  
  
Meilin hugged her friend and the two girls headed towards the door. Sakura threw off the covers that were left and sat up on the bed. She went to the window and looked out. The sun was spilling in, contrasting brightly to her dark mood. Her shoulders slumped as she caught sight of the young children outside practicing martial arts, with their teacher. Her eyes were glued to the Teacher, and no matter how many times she told herself to look away she couldn't. As if sensing her watching him, he looked up and their eyes met. The air sizzled and crackled before he broke their gaze and returned to teaching the children. Feeling empty she turned away and headed towards the shower.   
  
***  
  
Several minutes later, Sakura bounded down the back stairs in to the kitchen. She entered just in time to watch a very sleepy Yamasaki pour orange juice on to his cereal much to the amusement of Yue who was the only other occupant sitting at the kitchen table reading an old magick book. Frowning she watched her friend before fishing out a glass for herself. Yamasaki smiled at her.  
  
"Morning Sakura."  
  
"Good morning Yamasaki.", she greeted cheerfully, then made a face as she watched him shovel a spoonful of cereal in to his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully for a few minutes then looked at her.   
  
"Watch out for the milk. It's sour.", he stated eating another spoonful while heading out to the dining area.  
  
Sakura couldn't help the genuine smile. Sometimes Yamasaki was the strangest person. She sat down opposite Yue, her guardian. "Hi Yue."  
  
He looked up over the book and raised a silver brow arrogantly. Oh yeah there was her cold aloof and arrogantly handsome moon guardian. Nice to see he hadn't changed.   
  
"Hello mistress. So you're back I see."  
  
She opened her mouth to reply, when another small voice yelled out from behind her. "SAKURA!!!!!!!"  
  
She whipped round and almost got hit in the face by a small yellow bundle of fur. She smiled warmly. "Kero-chan."  
  
"Sakura why did you leave me? I wouldn't have taken up much room! And they wouldn't feed me either.", he whined, nuzzling in to her.   
  
She smiled at her sun guardian and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Kero-chan. And you too Yue."  
  
She heard a grunt from behind the magick book and smiled, knowing he had accepted her apology. "Ah where is Clow Reed?"  
  
"Upstairs mistress."  
  
Nodding and with Kero hanging on to her for dear life, while stuffing a cupcake, that was too big for his face, into his mouth, she headed back up the stairs. Now she had to explain to a long dead sorcerer why exactly she had left. But at least she knew he would listen to her, and help her decide what to do.  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
Review please. 


	5. What you do to me

Hey, long time, no see. *Giggles nervously* Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but as you saw in my last chapter, my writing wasn't up to scratch. Basically the reason was that I lost the inspiration for this story so I decided that if it was going to affect my writing I should leave it until I feel better again. And by doing that I concentrated more on my Beyblade fics, which have become quite well liked. Hehehe. Anyway I'm at college now and it'll take a while for me to find my style again. So bare with me.   
  
Big shout goes out to those who reviewed my technically shit chapter. It wasn't my best. I'm sorry.  
  
SaKuRa LoVa: I'm just after reading two of your stories the other day, but I never reviewed sorry, but I was in a lecture and everytime I got the review screen up, my lecturer came round. How shitty. Anyway I'd say the only reason Sakura changed so much because of me. Well duh I'm the writer and everything, but my writing has changed because of the Beyblade fics, so I'm really sorry. I haven't seen Cardcaptors in ages, so that's possibly where I've lost my inspiration. Oh well. Thanks for the review.   
  
pika-ki: Um thanks. I think.   
  
Mini Sweety: Hope you like this chapter. It should say why she ran away. But it'll seem really lame I fear, which is part of the reason I kept it back so long.   
  
Onigiri Momoko: Sorry about the long wait. College is shit, and my b-day was last week. So I figured I'd update this.  
  
dolphinice89: This should explain why she left. I'm sorry for the long wait.   
  
UrbanCinderella: Ah one of my favourite writers. How come you haven't updated in ages. Hehe, I guess I can't really say anything to you about that. I know your working on your website, I was on it, in one of my lectures, but again the lecturer is a pain in the ass. Anyway your review was great. You were right, I got all the questions.   
  
Sakura Angel14: Oh the long wait, I'm really sorry. Really bad case of WB.   
  
swtgrl: Here ya go!  
  
fire_blade: Sakura's going to be fine. I hope.   
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf: I hope this chapter will brighten your weekend.   
  
helen: I'm still not sure about that last chapter, it isn't reading right.   
  
ScarleT RoSe5: Thanks for the review.  
  
Lugia-mew: I wrote why she left. Scroll down and read.  
  
MimiGhost: Long time no update huh?   
  
BlakBluNailPolish45: Here ya go. ^_~  
  
Stargirl-rebels: Sorry for not updating, but I haven't any intention of not completing it. It just will take a while before I update. Especially with college and all. Your idea about Sakura having a male friend was good, so I stole it. Say hello to Drax.   
  
sprout: My most recent reviewer. Hiya. Sorry for the long wait.   
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
The Institute  
  
By Zadien/Gems  
  
Chapter 5: What you do to me  
  
Clow Reed hovered by the window after listening to Sakura's account of what happened to make her run away. He watched Meilin who was standing outside under a large tree, taking aim and firing crimson orbs at a target set up at the other side of the quad from her. Her aim was a little off, but that really didn't matter when the orbs corroded everything surrounding it, but still, he decided he should broach the subject with Syaoran on teaching her to have a better aim. His gaze traveled to the walls surrounding the Institute. They were heavily guarded against the dark magick, but if Sakura was right, then soon they would be breached. He frowned, his translucent body tensing then relaxing.   
  
Finally he turned back to the auburn headed girl, perched tensely in a large forest green leather chair. Her emerald green eyes watched him warily, as though she expected him to burst out laughing at any minute, which was highly unlike him. It just wasn't in the character of the long dead sorcerer, but he couldn't blame her for expecting it. After all Kero had laughed at it, before rolling right off the mahogany table, then he'd quickly sobered when he realized that his mistress had actually been telling the truth. Her reasons for leaving hadn't been the best ones. They hadn't been what everyone had been expecting. Rumors had been flying round the institute, and he was sure Nakuru had some bets going with many of the students over it. Everyone would be sadly disappointed.   
  
Sakura, contrary to popular belief, hadn't been forced to leave; hadn't been blackmailed; hadn't left because of Syaoran or as Yamasaki had assumed, been driven away by Grim Reaper, though that was probably the closest guess. Clow Reed sighed and thought of what to say to her.   
  
"Sakura, describe the dream to me?"  
  
She frowned, a slight blush accentuating her cheeks. "Why? I gave you the gist of it didn't I?"  
  
"Please Sakura. I wish to know what happened."  
  
Looking down at the ground so that she wouldn't have to see the look on Clow's face, she related her dream back to Clow. "It started in my room. Xiao Lang was sleeping, and there was a sound. The doors burst open and they came in."  
  
"Who?", Clow interrupted.  
  
"Men. Dressed in some kind of uniform. Very well armored with technology well beyond anything of normal military standards."  
  
"And they killed Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai.", the word came out on a shuddering breath. "God yes. He didn't have a chance. They shot him, Reed-sama, they shot him with out mercy. He didn't even stir. Why?", she demanded eyes fiercely glowing. "Xiao Lang would never sleep through so much noise, and if he was awake, then he would have at least stood a chance."  
  
Clow frowned. "Yes, that does seem odd. Yet, what I don't understand is, why did this force you to leave?"  
  
She stared at him as though it were obvious. "Don't you see? If I hadn't been there, then he would never have been in my room. And if he was in his room, he may have been able to save himself."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I just know. It was because I was there. Why else would I get the dream? It was prophetic I know it was. It felt exactly like those dreams I received from the dream card, and they are always prophetic."  
  
Clow merely nodded. "Where were you in this dream?"  
  
At this Sakura faltered. "I don't know.", she confessed. "I didn't see myself. I was just floating around the room, watching Xiao Lang."  
  
"But don't you usually dream of yourself while the dream has control of you?"  
  
"I guess. Demo-"  
  
"Could it not be, that the dream was telling you that this happened because you were away?"  
  
"Well....if that were true, then this would have happened while I was away, wouldn't it? And he is most definitely alive."  
  
"Maybe.", Clow murmured turning to look out the window again. "Maybe. Though I wish that you had come to me after this dream, instead of letting it dictate your decision. Running away was most foolish. I hope you realize that."  
  
Sakura suddenly found the ground incredibly interesting, then finally she raised her head, her bright emerald eyes glimmering. "There's something else. A few days later I was thinking of coming back. In fact I was certain I would, but that night I had another dream, I saw the Institute being blown up and it was because of me."  
  
Clow whirled round with a whoosh of his robes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It was in complete ruins, I could feel everyone's fear and pain, then nothing. I was numb. But then I saw myself and there was so much power radiating from me. 'I' killed everyone, my power was so untamed, wild and I used it for something so evil. I couldn't afford to return if that's what would happen.", her eyes were filled with horror at the memory of the dream.  
  
"You say you saw yourself?"  
  
She nodded biting her lower lip to stop it trembling.   
  
"Hmmm. Sakura you are free to leave while I examine this more thoroughly. I may have to scan your aura, but you are too weak to do so yet. Go, reacquaint yourself with your friends while I decide what action would best suit this situation. And don't tell anyone of this. No one, including Syaoran."  
  
Sakura nodded getting up and going for the door. He needn't fear that. She had prevented that from happening last night. What had she been thinking last night? Pushing him away. Sure she'd been scared and that night she had been spooked by everything. She had been furious at him for bringing her back, and scared at the intensity of her feelings for him. She had been away from him for so long. She had barely thought of him that much, but she had just to see him, to be back in his arms after so long, that was all that it took to arouse all those feelings of longing for him. But was that all it was? Was she in love with him? Yes, once she had thought so, but she'd been so young, so naive. She had never experienced anything else. The only guy she had ever been with had been Li Syaoran. How could she possibly know what love was?   
  
Sakura wandered down the steps to the second floor of the eerily quiet mansion. She wondered where he was. Baka, she scolded herself. She shouldn't be wondering where he was, she shouldn't be thinking about him at all. Because everytime she did, she could see him in the dream all over again. One minute he'd been lying there peacefully, looking so cute she had just wanted to slide into to bed just to hold him and have him hold her. Then the next minute, his body had been jerking wildly as bullets riddled his body. His amber eyes, which had opened in pain, glazed over and the determined glint in them dwindled, then diminished.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open, her breathing shallow and rapid. Blindly she reached for something to steady her, she wanted to reach for Syaoran, just to assure herself that he was alive, but she couldn't be weak. She had been strong for so long, but then again, he had never been there in Tokyo so she couldn't have reached for him if she'd wanted to, but he was here now. Here and not far away.   
  
She nodded quickly deciding on what she wanted to do. She skipped down the steps intending to seek out her brother to talk to him about all that she was feeling. She hadn't spoken to Touya in so long. So very long. She had missed him so much, not as much as Xiao Lang, well maybe she did but in a different way.   
  
Stopping promptly at the door leading to Touya's room, she rapped sharply on the treated pine door. There was a muffle and a thud followed by a curse, and then a very ruffled Touya appeared in the door way. He blinked wearily at her, then his deep brown eyes sparked with affection.   
  
"Kaijuu, what are you doing here?", he asked enveloping her in a bear hug.   
  
Sakura laughed though it was muffled by his broad chest. Inhaling his familiar scent, she sighed and relaxed against him. "If you've forgotten, I was dragged here last night."  
  
Touya sighed. "I meant, what are you doing outside my room? Shouldn't you be out with Tomoyo or the girl or the Chinese gaki?"  
  
Sakura's smile faded. "Actually onii-chan, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Uh-oh, boy trouble is it?", he joked moving aside to let her in.   
  
She entered the room, wrinkling her nose at the strong musky smell of aftershave. Touya's room in some aspects could be described as a typical male's room, but he was too much of a clean freak for the room to be totally male. He didn't have any of those magazines lying around, or posters on the wall, but then again just because she couldn't see them, didn't mean they weren't there. He could have them hidden, but Sakura wasn't curious enough to go searching for them.  
  
She sat down on the bed, as he sat down beside her, hitching her feet onto his lap. With a soft smile, she remembered how Syaoran had so often did that just to massage her feet after a particularly bad training session.   
  
"So what has he done?"  
  
She shook her head. "He hasn't done anything. Actually it's been me who's been doing things."  
  
Her brother raised a brow. "Oh?"  
  
"Hai. I hurt him. I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore."  
  
For a few moments Touya didn't say anything. "What makes you think you don't?"  
  
"I don't know what I should be feeling? Maybe everything I've been feeling has just been lust. I mean, we were two young youths of opposite sex occupying the same space. It was natural that something between us, especially with you being totally against it; and I've never had anything else to compare these feelings with."  
  
"I understand that. But I've seen you with him. What you two have is very special. Don't give up on him yet. Even if you don't want to be with him, keep your friendship. Then you can use your heart to tell you what you feel. If you have to be with someone else to clarify your feelings then fine, but if you hurt Li in the process, then you may not be able to get him back when you have everything sorted out in your head."  
  
Sakura blinked at him. Since when did Touya give such good advice? It made sense, though, if you waded through the jumble of it to the main point. She smiled brightly for the first time since the night before, then she flung her arms round her brother.   
  
"Arigatou, onii-chan. You're the best.", then with a lighter heart she left his room listening to him groaning about how loud she was for so early in the morning.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran watched as Emily, a small blonde five year old with a problem with her screaming, shatter another window. He sighed heavily. He hadn't been concentrating on his lessons at all that morning. Instead he was thinking about a certain emerald eyed goddess who had plagued his thoughts since he'd turned twelve. Whether it had been loathing or loving, he'd always been thinking about her. And now he was doing it again.   
  
Last night he had felt such a sense of confusion in her. He could feel her longing, yet also her panic. Why had she been so scared? Had it been of him? Why would she be scared of him? He would never, could never hurt her. But yet she had been scared, torn between two different needs. One to be near him, one to be away. He liked the first one, scorned the latter. He glanced back to the house. She was up and about now. He had felt her, seen her that morning, when she had come to her bedroom window overlooking the clearing where he trained the younger students in self defence. She had looked so vulnerable and appealing. He had wanted to do nothing more, then go to her and hold her to him tightly. But he had restrained himself, keeping his aura from going to hers.   
  
His thoughts snapped away from Sakura when he noticed Emily crying. Frowning, he removed his ear muffs, though he probably wouldn't have needed them, what with his mind being so far away.   
  
"Emily, what's wrong?"  
  
"I made a boo-boo.", she cried, holding out her palm to him.   
  
There across the middle ran a long crimson line, welling with blood. He winced, she had managed to cut herself in her training, and it was because he hadn't be concentrating on her. He crouched by her and cupped her small, fragile hand in his larger callused ones.   
  
"Ssh, you're going to be ok. You're a brave girl, aren't you Emily. Are you going to show me how brave you are?", he asked her all the while holding one hand over hers while concentrating his magick into her cut. Emily gasped as warmth filled her hand, then she glanced up into Syaoran's warm amber eyes with her own shimmering brown ones. He smiled warmly and she felt a lot better. "There now, see you're going to be fine. All better."  
  
Emily smiled staring down at her hand, where once blood was rising, there was now a thin pink mark, but it wouldn't scar. She traced it. "Aw bwetta.", She mimicked then giggled.   
  
"Ok now I think you've practiced enough. Go find Kero.", he said with a slight smirk, knowing that Emily's screams were the only thing worse than Kero's whining about food.   
  
Emily smiled. "Awigaou Syawi.", she skipped off to find the yellow Teddy guardian of the book of Clow.  
  
Syaoran smiled watching her go, then his smile faltered. Years ago, if she had been crying he wouldn't have known what to do with her. Sakura had changed him so much and that was why he loved her. She had changed him for the better, and if she figured he was going to give up on her, then she had another thing coming. He wanted children, and she was going to be their mother.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Sakura, is that you?"  
  
Sakura whirled round at the sound of the familiar smooth male voice. "No, I'm Sakuya, Sakura's long lost twin."  
  
The boy with gold eyes and honey brown eyes smiled brightly. "Well nice to meet you Sakuya, I was Sakura's bestest best male friend."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You haven't changed have you Drax."  
  
Drax stared at her in mock surprise. "I thought you were Sakuya. You lied to me."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she walked along the corridor, matching her pace with his slightly quicker one. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Good, busy with the new recruits. How was Tokyo?"  
  
"Ano, Hai I liked it. I had good friends there.", her eyes warmed thinking about her friend Kimi, wondering how she would take the news of Sakura's disappearance. No doubt she'd call the police, then she'd torture Tomato using the excuse of believing he had kidnapped her, but it would only be purely for pleasure.  
  
"Earth to Sakura?"  
  
She jolted out of her reverie, and stared wide eyed at Drax. "Oh, gomen Drax. Nani?"  
  
"I said, would you like to go to the training room for a rematch. As I remember before you left, you beat me on default."  
  
"Ha! I trashed your ass.", Sakura gloated.   
  
"You only won because it was your birthday."  
  
"As if.", she scoffed. "I trounced you. And if you want, I'll trounce you again, nothing better to do with my time.", with that she sashayed off towards the training room, leaving Drax to admire the view.  
  
***  
  
"Ha, I won you again.", Sakura stated as she flipped easily over Drax's honey brown head and landed deftly away from him, with a flourish she spun round and parried his last blow and then swiped his feet from under him. Drax landed on his back with a thud and groaned. "Told you I'd won."  
  
"Two out of three.", Drax said clambering to his feet and wiping the seat of his brow.   
  
Sakura raised a brow and tucked a strand behind her ear. "Nope."  
  
"Aw c'mon Saki."  
  
"You heard what she said Drax, and she won you fair and square.", A smooth masculine voice said from behind them, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Sakura froze then braced herself to look at him. Though she'd seen him quite a lot since she'd come back, but she'd never taken the time to look him over. He had definitely changed since she'd last seen him. He had gotten fractionally taller so that he could tower over her easily. His shoulders had broadened and his chest was firm and built. His legs were long, lean and his hips narrow. He was perfectly proportioned, not stocky, yet not skinny. His face was strong and devilishly handsome, the face of a leader. His mouth was somber, yet there was a tilt to it at the corners, and his skin was tanned without blemish. His chocolate hair was as messy and unkempt as usual, but it suited him. He wouldn't be Syaoran without it.   
  
All around he made a good picture, but it was his eyes that drew her. They were the impenetrable, fathomless, intense amber that dominated his face and always kept her gaze even when she wanted to look away. Those eyes could look at her and see into her soul, while other times they could give her such a private look that she could feel her blood warm and simmer. Just as it was doing now.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to pound. What ever she felt for him, whatever it was, she couldn't deny it anymore, because no one else made her feel like he did, and until someone could, she'd enjoy it for everything it was now.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Drax excused himself. Syaoran watched him go, then turned to the woman who could arouse him with one look.   
  
"That was a good fight, but your left side could do with some working. Each time you attack, you leave your left side open."  
  
Sakura bristled. "I do not.", how dare he?! He just comes waltzing in here and expects her to take his critisizm of her? Ha, as if.  
  
"Fine then, do you want me to test my theory?", he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Bring it on.", she challenged.  
  
Watching Sakura walk off, Syaoran openly admired the view and all the time thinking that this was a damn good chance to get his hands on his Ying Fa again.  
  
***  
  
Sakura whirled round and danced out of Syaoran's way as he launched a jump kick at her. She flipped back and then dropped to her feet, lashing out her right foot to take out his legs, but he evaded the attack. With a frustrated growl at his secretive yet personal smirk, she jumped to her feet and took her fighting stance. They had been at this for the past twenty minutes, and every time Sakura thought she was getting anywhere, Syaoran would make a suggestive comment that would make her loose her concentration. Twice she'd nearly fallen to the floor without any help from him. And she was becoming tired.   
  
They circled warily, and as they did he winked at her, watching in satisfaction as her eyes widened then narrowed in concentration. Sakura launched herself into the air for an aerial kick, but he ducked and evaded. Then he came at her with a series of swift punches, but she blocked them, ignoring the pain in her forearms as she did so. He tried to sweep her legs from under her, but she jumped and he missed. They were both becoming tired, but she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Not doing so well are you, Xiao Lang?", she asked sweetly, her voice like sugar coated steel emphasizing his name.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her taunting, then he frowned, a look of determination covering his face. He went in for the kill. He sent her a series of punches that kept her busy in blocking them, threw in some kicks and finally, he leapt high in the air and curled his body into a ball, spinning in a somersault directly over her head. He was fast, extremely fast even and Sakura didn't have time to catch up with him. He grabbed her shoulders from behind and pulled her back. She landed on the ground with a thump and gasped, emerald eyes wide.  
  
Syaorans' eyes were unreadable as he straddled her body with his legs, his hands supporting his body on either sides of her head. He lowered his head, until his lips only hovered over hers. Her breathing slowed, deepened and heart rate increased. His eyes had darkened as they roamed over her face. Lifting a hand he traced over the smoothness of her skin.   
  
"Sweet Ying Fa.", he murmured. "You have no idea what you do to me."  
  
She swallowed audibly, thinking about how unfair it was that his words could stir her so much. Her head was swimming with his nearness, her body warming as she felt his hot breath tickling her face.   
  
"Please...", she whispered.   
  
His lips descended slowly onto hers, caressing them gently just to reacquaint himself with her. Her breath came out on a sigh as she felt his lips brush hers. Her lips parted on a moan as his tongue traced her lower lip.  
  
"Xiao Lang.", she whimpered, as his hand trailed up her side, lighting fires with each touch.  
  
On a groan he fused his mouth to hers deepening the kiss so he could fill himself with the taste of her. Her arms moved up her shoulders to bury themselves in his hair. She moaned as his tongue swiped hers, massaging it gently. He pulled back to change the angle of the kiss. He could lose himself in her, he realized. He could do this forever and never want for anything else. He wanted her and only her. She was the only one who could sate his desire. It was her taste he craved every night he woke alone.   
  
Sakura arched as his hand skimmed her breast and she trembled as it didn't roam any further. There was a volcano of passions here, she mused, within him. And she was the only one who could release them. There was a certain power to know that. To know the great Li Xiao Lang could be shaken by her and her alone. Her arms tightened around him so that she could feel him against her. She had missed this and needed it more than she'd ever known.   
  
"Ahem!", a voice interrupted.   
  
Syaoran broke away from her, keeping his gaze locked with hers for a few seconds then he looked to the door as Touya stood there with a group of students staring at the spectacle before them on the sparring mats. He smirked then turned back to his Ying Fa. Her cheeks were flushed prettily, and her eyes were impossibly large he just wanted to sink into them there and then. With a grin, he rose to his feet and then offered her a hand. She accepted gratefully and he hoisted her to her feet, giving an extra tug so that she stumbled into his arms. She buried her face in his chest taking the opportunity to breath in his intoxicating scent. Finally she broke away from him, and she walked out of the training room ignoring Syaoran who was walking behind her, with a slight smirk.   
  
***  
  
"She's back with him again!", a figure screamed with outrage as she watched the screen in front of her.   
  
The figures surrounding her glowered at the picture of Xiao Lang and his Ying Fa together. The woman was quite tall, confident and regal. Her hair was long and pale silvery blonde. Her light blue eyes sought out a figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"I thought you said she'd never return.", the woman accused.   
  
The man she accused was tall and elderly. His hair was silver, and his face wizened with age. He strode towards her out of the shadows, his pale green eyes glittering with rage.   
  
"She shouldn't have. Those thoughts I placed in her mind, should have discouraged her."  
  
"Maybe we should have taken her out when we had the chance.", the woman shot back.  
  
"Kanda, that is ridiculous. Leave her alone. She has done nothing.", another figure murmured her disapproval.  
  
Kanda shot the figure a dark look. "If this continues, he will never be rid of her. Do you want that?"  
  
"She would be a good ally."  
  
Kanda snorted. "I want her dead."  
  
***  
  
Please review, and tell me exactly what you like in this fic. 


	6. stuff

A.N. I do seem to take a while between these updates don't I? But um....yeah sorry about that but I am writing a lot for my beyblade fics. I'm really pleased with this fic anywayz, when it really kicks off it'll be really good. I hope. Well I hope you guys like, I'm off for Christmas anywayz, so hopefully I'll have more time, but I have quite a lot of fics to update, so soz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Sorry.  
  
The Institute  
  
By: Zadien  
  
Chapter 6: Meetings  
  
------------  
  
She looked around her confused, where was she? This wasn't the apartment. Where was Kimi? Sakura sat up in her bed, and looked round her. She caught sight of the balcony and she sighed heavily. Right...she was back at the institute. Groaning she rolled over and looked at the neon numbers on her radio/alarm clock. 3.20? What the hell was she doing up at this time? She'd gone to bed ages ago? Then it hit her, she'd been dreaming. Of Syaoran's death again. Closing her eyes, she could see the flashes on the dream just behind her eye lids, while a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed thickly. But the tears were overwhelming and she ended up sobbing her heart out as she lay in the bed.   
  
"Sakura shut up.", a muffled voice yelled, and something thumped against the wall.   
  
Immediately she remembered where she was. She was back home again, and that thump was Meilin's boot. It was nice to see some things didn't change. And most importantly Syaoran wasn't dead. She brushed away the tears and sniffled miserably.   
  
She swung her legs out of the bed and felt her way through the pitch black of her old room to the door. As she inched through the door with only a bruise on her thigh as a complaint she entered the hall. She didn't need to feel her way anymore. The door would be just in font of her, unless the house had taken a Hogwarts twist. She smiled slightly as she found the cold polished handle. Twisting it silently, she pushed the door open and entered. She was immediately hit with the smell of sandalwood and autumn. She inhaled deeply, letting the scent soothe her senses. And her heart rate returned to normal.   
  
In the gloominess of the room, she saw the faint outline of Syaoran sprawled across the double bed. The sheets were strewn every where, tangled around his legs. She smiled relieved. He was alive. Her smile broadened as he rolled over onto his back. He looked so vulnerable when he was asleep. His mouth was relaxed and softly tilted in a half smile as he dreamed peacefully, unaware she was standing there, watching him. She crossed slowly to his still form.  
  
"Xiao Lang?", she whispered.  
  
He grunted before tossing in his bed. "Xiao Lang? Wake up."  
  
He groaned and stirred gently. She scowled as he kept on sleeping soundly. "Xiao Lang.", she leaned down and nudged him non too gently so that he'd wake up. Suddenly his hand shot up and snagged her wrist. His amber eyes snapped open and regarded her. She stared down at him calmly waiting for him to release her arm. Syaoran frowned, struggling to sit up in his bed and he reached for the lamp. As the soft glow of the lamp filled the room, he sighed and glanced at the luminous numbers of the bed side clock. Irked he turned to Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong?", he asked voice soft with sleep.   
  
She didn't answer him. She was too busy studying his face. His dark liquid amber eyes, heavy lidded, were clouded with sleep. His face was soft with a vulnerable look. His hair unruly and tossed from restless slumber, bangs fell over his forehead. His soft once relaxed mouth was frowning.  
  
She shook her head softly. "I had a bad dream."  
  
Syaoran raised a brow, then concern clouded his features as he saw the red rings around her eyes. "You ok?"  
  
Sakura nodded dumbly, wondering why on earth she had come to him. But she had no one else to go to. Touya would only laugh.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I haven't had a bad dream in ages."  
  
"What triggered it?"  
  
"Today I guess. I'm just not use to being here again."  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily. His Ying Fa wasn't going to let him go about not letting her stay where she was. He got up out of the bed and stood before her, pulling her towards him.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "You're safer here. Besides I want you here, with me. Always."  
  
She nodded emersing herself in the scent that was so darkly Syaoran. He sat down on the bed, keeping his hands firmly on her waist, he drew her towards him so that she stood nestled between his legs. She sighed as his hand slid under her top, to rest on the smooth skin of her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately."  
  
"Your should be."  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here.", she pouted.  
  
"Is that what you call it? Try it again."  
  
She glowered but nodded. "Gomen."  
  
"I liked the other one better, but I accept.", before she could shoot anything back, he brushed his lips against her navel. She smiled softly, her hands played more with his hair. His tongue flicked out to trace her navel and she squirmed. The torture was too sweet and exquisite for her to bear. She moved her hand to push him away, but he caught her hand and raised it to his mouth to brush his lips against each knuckle, then he grazed his teeth against them in turn. She pulled away reluctantly.   
  
"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?", she asked quietly.   
  
He flashed her a disarming smile. "As long as sleep is what you plan to do."  
  
She glowered darkly down at him.  
  
"Are you sure you trust me?"  
  
"I don't trust anyone, but you."  
  
He stared up at her, and her quiet admission. "C'mon get in."  
  
She climbed into the bed after Syaoran and lay down inhaling his scent form the pillow. He pulled her closer and kept his hands on her stomach. While he pressed his lips to that vulnerable spot on her neck. Sakura fell asleep completely content.   
  
***  
  
"Ying Fa wake up.", a male voice penetrated her sweet dream about racing her motorcycle through Tokyo, taking down the Giant Energizer bunny. She smiled in her dream as she tied up the bunny, and removed it's batteries.   
  
In the end up she'd had a pretty good nights sleep, only waking once to find herself lying on her back with Syaoran snuggled up against her, face buried in her neck and with an arm draped possessively over her waist, keeping her close.  
  
"Ying Fa WAKE UP!"  
  
"Piss off.", she mumbled pulling her cover tightly around her.   
  
Something cool blew on the back of her neck. She jerked in her sleep and her eyes sprang open. Her vision cleared and she found herself staring into a pool of mysterious amber. She yelped and jerked back against the wall. She heard a soft chuckle and when her breathing returned to normal, she glared at Syaoran who was still hovering by the bed. Her eyes flicked to the radio-clock on his bed side table and she growled.  
  
"Dammit it Syaoran, it's six in fucking morning, now leave me alone."  
  
"We've got a guest besides you've got classes this morning so get up.  
  
"Listen shit for brain's.....wait why do I have to start this morning?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Clow said you'd only get bored doing nothing, so you're going to school. Now get up."  
  
Then everything he said sunk in. "A visitor, at this time in the morning?!", she asked dubiously.  
  
He nodded. "Get up and remember to cover your aura. They may just be the police-"  
  
"The police?", she squeaked.  
  
"Syaoran would you please tell your Ying Fa to shut up.", Meilin yelled. "NO one can be that loud this early in the morning.", she continued mumbling to herself as she crossed the hall to the stairs.   
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out, then turned to Syaoran, "What are the police doing here?"  
  
"I don't know yet. The sooner you get up, the sooner you'll find out.", he growled walking out of the room.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
***  
  
Sakura walked into the large Kitchen dragging her feet while trying to stifle a yawn. She squinted against the bright dawn light filling the large room and getting annoyed she tugged down the blind. There was a hub-bub of noise as everyone fixed themselves breakfast before heading back into the large day room. Grabbing an apple Yamazaki headed back into the day room. Tomoyo shook her head, while humming softly waiting for her toast. It was at this moment that Meilin walked in.   
  
"The 'Nice Detectives' are getting impatient. Touya says you gotta hurry it up.", she said hoisting herself up onto the stool by the breakfast bar.   
  
"Look, Meilin, if I had power over the toaster than I'd make the toast and 'your' pop tart pop up, but I don't.", Tomoyo snapped.   
  
She wasn't really a morning person. Actually not many of the teenagers were morning people. Syaoran was the only person who lived in the house who had any patience in the morning.   
  
"What do they want?", Sakura asked shaking out her cereal.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Oh there's this Detective-"  
  
"Ramesdon.", Meilin prompted.  
  
"Yeah him, he's gunning for taking down Touya to get his promotion. He's continually sniffing   
  
round."  
  
"But why so early?"  
  
"So he can see all of us. He thinks it suspicious that so many unrelated teens live with an young man barely out of his teens. You know the drill. We're never all together unless it's really early in the morning, usually a school morning 'cos we're all taking classes. Plus most of the teachers are also barely out of their teens or still in it. He's very suspicious of us."  
  
"Right, wonderful."  
  
"He's got a new guy with him too. An out of towner. He kept staring at Nakuru, he wasn't use to her games.", Meilin supplied them with more information.  
  
All three girls nodded, jumping slightly when the toast popped up. Tomoyo lifted them out, handing Meilin her pop tart.   
  
"Yukito and Touya are in there talking to them, while Rika keeps offering them endless cups of tea so she can escape.", Meilin giggled licking her lips.   
  
Nakuru popped her head round the corner of the door. "Hey could you guys stop gossiping like little old women, and get your butts in here."  
  
Tomoyo sighed placing her buttered and jammed toast on a plate and led them into the day room. Before entering she murmured. "The old man sitting opposite Syaoran is Ramesdon. I just thought I should give you a heads up."  
  
"Thanks Toms."  
  
They entered the room, and Tomoyo sat on her arm chair pulling her knees close to her to balance her plate on them. She tugged her over sized T-shirt over her knees, but perfectly aware that the new detective followed her every move. She rolled her eyes dramatically.   
  
Nakuru sat on the arm of their couch and every so often she crossed her legs making her negligee inch further up her leg, not oblivious of the way Touya and Yuki glared at her. Sakura dropped down onto the couch beside Drax and curled her legs under her body. She glanced around the room, and noticed how the usually large room suddenly looked cramped with the many seated figures, the two detectives, Touya and Yukito and Naoko on one sofa with Eriol on the arm of Tomoyo's chair. Meilin made Ben and Tai budge up on the second couch.   
  
Sakura let her gaze travel to the detectives and she had to stop herself from jumping out of her seat when her eyes fell on the detective she recognized. Detective Jacob's'. She made eye contact with Syaoran trying to tell him. He nodded.   
  
She sighed heavily and leaned her head on Drax. "Jacob's.", she murmured.   
  
Drax nodded, and squeezed her hand. "I know.", he whispered sensing her apprehension.  
  
They watched as Touya motioned for the detectives to start. "This is everyone?"  
  
"Yes it is detective."  
  
"I see you have a new member.", Ramesdon added, looking pointedly at Sakura.  
  
"No she's not new. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, my sister. She grew up here, but transferred to a school down south for the last two years. She's back here to study.", Touya informed him, in a tone that said he was pleased his sister was back.  
  
"Is that true?", Jacob's asked looking at Sakura.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I start back today."  
  
The two detectives nodded, their gaze falling on Syaoran. To Ramesdon's eyes there was something very strange about Li Syaoran. First there was the way he held himself, like a fighter and second of all, without any he was without any teaching qualifications and more than that he was the soon to be leader of the Li clan yet he was here in Japan in a weird school. Yes there was something definitely wrong with him. The new girl was odd too, there seemed to be something not quite right about her. She didn't seem to be old enough to finish school never mind teach in it.   
  
Yes there was something weird about this school. Senator Mitchel was right all along. This school needed to be placed under investigation and more, it would have to watched night and day. There was something going on here, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.   
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, can you confirm your whereabouts the evening before yesterday?"  
  
Touya frowned. "If I can remember correctly I was here at the Institute. I have very little reasons to leave here, and of course should I need anything many of the other staff can fetch it for me, so I have no need to leave."  
  
Ramesdon nodded his head, while Jacobs' took notes, his hand scribbling furiously on the small lined notepad that fit in his large palm. Every so often he would look up around the room before continuing taking notes.   
  
Chiharu's eyes widened. She knew exactly where this questioning was going and she didn't like it. She turned her eyes to Sakura and communicated to the emerald eyed girl exactly what was going on. Sakura frowned hearing the voice interrupt her concentration, then hearing what Chiharu said, she gasped. Everyone in the room apart from the two girls turned to Sakura.   
  
"Is there something wrong Miss Kinomoto?", Ramesdon drawled.  
  
"Hoe, yes, there is. I just remembered that night you were talking about, would the tenth right?", Jacobs nodded while Ramesdon barely contained a growl, but Sakura continued. "Well that's the day Touya brought me here from Tokyo. Right Touya?"  
  
Touya pretended to think for a slight moment, then his eyes brightened. "Yes, how silly of me. With all the exams approaching, I can never remember what month it is, never mind the day. But yes I took the evening off to go and retrieve my sister. I don't feel comfortable with her taking the bus."  
  
Again more scribbling from Jacobs. Meilin had the desire to burn the pen to ashes, but a hand on her arm, warned her against it. Sighing she slumped back on her chair.   
  
"Ah I see. Well then would you have seen anything unusual that night?", The Detective looked from Touya to Sakura.   
  
It seemed to him that they were silently communicating. And he wouldn't have put it past them and he didn't like the way the chestnut haired girl looked at him. It was as though she was trying to look right through him.   
  
"Nothing unusual.", Sakura murmured.  
  
"Unless you count high speed chase?", Yamasaki muttered.  
  
"High speed chase?", Ramesdon raised a peppered brow.  
  
"Well there was a car speeding up the highway with a chopper chasing it. I figure it must have been a police chase. Quite exciting. Did you know-"  
  
"Yamasaki!", Chiharu snapped.  
  
The young mans shoulders slumped, but inside he was grinning. While Ramesdon and Jacobs attention had been focused on him, he had managed to weave an illusion around them, convincing them that Syaoran, Sakura and Yuki were still in the room. As long as the rest of them were able to keep the detectives attention then the others would be able to contact Clow, who may be able to convince the police to leave on their own.   
  
***  
  
"Well what are we going to do, Clow-sama?", Sakura asked from her position, sitting on the desk.  
  
"There's only so many cups of tea that Rika can offer them.", Yuki joked, as he shifted comfortably on the seat.  
  
"And Kaho, Kero and Spinel are having trouble keeping the students in the west wing and Kami-sama knows what they might do to them.", this came from Syaoran who was leaning against a wall by the door keeping a look out in case they were needed.   
  
Clow rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What has Chiharu gleaned from them?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure, but from what she told me; they knew that Touya and some others were in Tokyo the other night. But as soon as they leave I'm sure she'll give you a complete update."  
  
"I'm sure she will Sakura, but for the moment, have Eriol convince them to leave. They'll come back later, and when they do we'll be ready. I will not loose my members to them."   
  
Sakura frowned. "I could erase their memories...or not.", she finished as she caught the look Syaoran shot her. "I didn't really mean that, but they're putting us in danger."  
  
"That's true. But they are members of the law so they must be dealt with accordingly. I'll send the message to Eriol, you guys head back. Sakura stay behind please."  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
Sakura's shoulders slumped while Yuki walked past her giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. The way Clow put it, it sounded as though she was back at school and being detained by the teacher for her grades slipping. As Syaoran passed her, he sent her an inquiring glance. His hands brushed her, sending an electric jolt up her arm making her shiver, but she gave him a smile and he left. She turned back to Clow and sat down on the seat Yuki had previously occupied. She watched as Clow's two toned blue aura flared for a few seconds, then dimmed. Finally he turned to her, taking off his glasses to polish them. It still struck Sakura as funny, how the spirit would try to clean his specs.   
  
"You had a restless night last night, ne?"  
  
She nodded silently. "I had that dream again."  
  
"Anything different happen in it?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Yet, you haven't tried to run, why?"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?", she asked pointedly.  
  
"You know I don't. I was just wondering had you changed your mind about leaving?"  
  
She looked down at her hands. "I....I'm not sure. I think I want to stay, I did miss everyone. But should my staying endanger others, then I'll not hesitate to leave and I hope you will understand."  
  
Clow nodded. "I want to examine your aura this afternoon. But until then I want you to return to your classes. You'll be taking defensive magick for the 3rd grade staff magick class. Eriol will sit in, in case you need any assistance."  
  
Sakura nodded gratefully, and headed out the door. As she did she immediately walked straight into Kaho and Touya who were discussing something seriously.   
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
Kaho smiled. "Long time no see Sakura."  
  
"I've been here for almost two days now, where've you been?"  
  
"Class trip.", the older woman smiled, pushing her long reddish hair over her shoulder, then her smile faded as she caught Touya's eye. "You were at the meeting with the 'nice detectives'?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Did you find out what Chiharu gleaned from them?"  
  
This time Touya nodded. "Seems Ramesdon is working under Senator Mitchel."  
  
"The man running for government?"  
  
"Seemingly so. He's suspicious of the school, I don't know what Mitchel knows of us but I don't like it, he also has links to the military."  
  
Sakura frowned as an image of soldiers in military gear flashed in her mind. The men in her dream that killed Syaoran. So Mitchel was behind it. He was the one that would kill Syaoran. Damn. Instead of saying anything she stayed quiet, she'd talk to Clow this afternoon.   
  
"So that's why Ramesdon was here, he was working under Mitchel's orders?"  
  
"That's the gist of it.", Kaho confirmed. "But it also seems that we may be under inspection from the education board."  
  
The emerald eyed, teen sorceress sighed. "I don't understand what the government could possible want with us. Is it possible that they know of our magick? Maybe they'd want to use us as weapons, take us in and carve us up and place us in salad boxes.", she joked in an attempt to lighten the moment, but though the others chuckled, she caught the uneasiness that flickered just behind their eyes.   
  
Touya cleared his throat. "Well I think you need to head to your first class. Good luck Kaijuu."  
  
She glowered at him, but said nothing. She was to sophisticated to stomp on his foot, but she was petty enough to trip him up as he walked past her. She smirked as he cursed, and as Kaho smacked his head for using such profanities in the hearing range of the impressionable children. A chuckle behind her, had shivers running down her spine as she turned to face Syaoran who was leaning against a wall behind her.   
  
"Something wrong, Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Nothing Ying Fa.", he pushed himself away from the wall gracefully, his eyes remaining fixed to hers. The personal look in them had her breath hitching.   
  
"Then what are you doing here?", her voice sounded breathy in the darkened corridor, as she took an unsteady step towards him. It surprised her that he had such an affect on her and he hadn't even touched her, yet she still yearned for him. But then again hadn't she always? It had always been him, no one else could or would compare.   
  
The smile he shot her was lightening quick and lethal. "I came to walk you to class Miss. Ying Fa."  
  
The sweetness of that melted her heart and had her thinking of her youth when he'd always taken time out to walk her to and from class, even if that meant him going to a class late, or leaving it early. She smiled as he held his hand out to her and she placed her own smaller one in his, intertwining her fingers with his. She sighed leaning into him and letting her head rest on his shoulder as he walked her to class.   
  
"Besides.", he added. "I didn't get to see you much this morning and if I remember correctly, you have at least 15 minutes before your class starts so-", he stepped into a hidden passage and pulled her with him, with a yelp she collided into his body in the dark. "We have a few minutes to spend together, and of course if you're late Eriol can always take the class for a while."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, and smiled slightly before he captured her lips. She wound her arms round his neck and let him take her under with another drugging kiss.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reviewers:   
  
Cyber121: Here ya go, hope you like.  
  
Mini Sweetie: I have no idea how many chapters. Total swimming in a lost sea here.  
  
Urban Cinderella: Awww thank you, but you haven't updated your fics in ages, you leave rivals in a pivotal moment and the others haven't been updated either!!! At least I don't think they have been cause I have you on author alert, so I should get emails when you update.  
  
naitheas: I haven't discontinued, I just lost inspiration. If you can provide some then it'll be gladly accepted.   
  
aSwtXiaoLang: Well don't want the evil group, but I'll only write this story when I get inspiration.  
  
JG: Nope it's not like that.  
  
Kawaiisenthisakura: Yep I like the plot.   
  
Sakura Angel14: I like writing the suspence, will be more soon.  
  
myREEN n' RAAYneer: Yes Kanda is evil.   
  
icicle7: Yep the dream made Sakura leave and more about Sakura's dreams should be in the next chapter.  
  
Star8: Thank you.  
  
helen: I try my best for the S+S  
  
Onigiri Momoko: You'll get some insight to the enemies today.  
  
Kawaii CherryWolf: There will be more S+S later.  
  
Stargirl rebel: There wasn't much fluff in this chapter but you can't have it in every chapter otherwise it's just not worth the wait.  
  
Sapphire Melody: Gomen 4 the w8  
  
dolphinice89: Arigatou  
  
Sprout: Well Sakura seems to be taking the chance.   
  
swtgrl: Well I would say I love writing this ff, but I'm just in a lull.  
  
lilazngrl4lyf89: Thank you for the compliment.  
  
SaKuRa LoVa: Sorry about the wait. 


End file.
